Let Me Love You
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander goes to Spike's crypt when he doesn't show up for patrol.


Title: Let Me Love You  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: PG<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander goes to Spike's crypt when he doesn't show up for patrol.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Unbeta'd<p>

Prompt #433 from tamingthemuse- Badge

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander was worried about Spike. In the year and a half he'd been helping them keep Sunnydale safe he'd never missed patrol. When Xander voiced his concerns to the other they waved him off saying Spike was probably off doing whatever neutered vampires do.

So after patrol Xander drove to his apartment grabbing his first aid kit before rushing to Spike's crypt. He had a gut feeling that it would be needed. When he got to Spike's crypt Xander banged on the door twice before opening it. It was dark so if Spike was in his chair he'd still be safe.

"Spike?" Xander called out. The crypt was pitch black. He pulled out his key ring and turned on the little flashlight he had attached to it. He waved it around the room but there was no Spike in sight. Maybe the others were right and Spike had just skipped out on patrol to do something else. Xander turned around to leave when he heard groaning from below. Spike's bedroom.

Slowly Xander made his way over to the hole in the floor and carefully made his way down the ladder. The last thing Xander needed was to fall and break his leg or something. When his feet hit the ground he used the flashlight again to look for Spike. 

"Oi, would you be so kind as to bugger off?" Spike growled as the light flashed in his eyes. Which by the look of them were swelling up.

"Geez, Spike, what happened?" Xander asked, as he rushed over to Spike's side. He knelt down with the flashlight making sure he didn't point it directly in Spike's face. Spike had a large gash on his cheek.

Spike struggled to sit up. "Demons. They weren't happy with the fact that I helped the slayer kill that nest of vampires. Apparently they were friends."

Xander helped Spike rest against the headboard. "Why didn't you come to us?"

"You lot?" Spike asked with a laugh. "Yeah, right. The slayer would have probably just finished the job."

"No, she wouldn't," Xander said though he knew that Spike may have been right. "Let's just get you fixed up. Hold this." Xander handed him the flashlight. He began to pull things out of his first aid kit. The first was ice bags he crushed them and they chilled instantly. "Press these against your eyes."

Spike did as he was told after giving Xander a funny look. "You realize I'm a vampire and will heal in a couple hours. You are basically wasting your time."

"Shut up and just let me love you," Xander said as he grabbed a needle and thread from his box of goodies. 

"What?" Spike asked.

Xander's eyes widened when he realized what he had said. "I said shut up and just let me take care of you. So shut up."

Spike would have raised an eyebrow if he could have. He kept his mouth shut… for a few minutes.

"This might hurt," Xander said softly as he began to stitch the gash.

It did hurt but nowhere near as much as much as getting the gash itself. When Xander was done Spike talked again. "Where'd you learn to stitch up someone?"

"Boy scouts. It was actually my first badge I earned," Xander replied as he put everything away. "Do you have any blood?"

"Just what's on the bed and floor," Spike answered weakly.

Xander cursed he should have gone to the butchers before coming here. Now the butchers was closed and Spike had no blood to help him heal. He looked around and then remembered he had a penknife on his keychain. Without a word he took the keychain from Spike and slid open the penknife. Before Spike could say anything Xander did a small incision on his forearm. He then held it out to Spike.

To hungry and weak to question it Spike gripped Xander's arm and licked and sucked on the wound. There wasn't a lot of blood but it was human and any little bit helped. He only stopped licking when the blood dried up. Spike looked up at Xander with his yellow eyes. "Thanks, pet."

Xander's breath hitched. He's seen a lot of vampires with their yellow eyes but none that were as beautiful as Spike. "I should probably let you get some rest," Xander said as he stood up.

Spike grasped Xander's wrist. "Stay."

"Why?" Xander asked confused.

"I might have a concussion. I read that someone should be around to make sure that person with a concussion can wake up," Spike replied with a grin. "In fact I think that I shouldn't sleep at all. I'll need something to keep me occupied right?"

"What do you in mind?" Xander asked as he sat back down.

Spike latched his lips onto Xander's. He pulled away. "I'm sure we can come up with something, luv." As he pulled Xander's shirt off over his head.

Xander was two hours late for work the next day.

The End


End file.
